That One Word
by ceruleangrl221
Summary: One word can turn a certain ravenhaired trainer's life upsidedown.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know it's short. It's just a prologue so don't worry. The real chapters will be longer I promise. Please review.

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own the Pokemon characters. I only own this awesome plot.

* * *

Prologue

"WHAT?!?!?" he stared at that one word written in beautiful cursive handwriting. He couldn't understand why it was on the page. He was confused, more than usual.

He turned to Brock who was standing behind him.

"Do you see this, too? Or am I just hallucinating?" he asked.

"No, I see it too Ash. This is definitely something I didn't expect to find out when we came here." He replied.

Ash closed the cerulean colored book and set it gently on the desk. He then took a small silver key and locked the heart – shaped lock on the book.

"I think we should get out of here before she finds out we've seen it." Brock suggested.

Ash didn't reply. He was numb all over. There was no emotion. He could barely hear Brock talk. All he wanted to do was figure out why she wrote it.

"Ash…" Brock's voice trailed off as he looked at the expression on Ash's face.

Ash heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He shot up out of the chair and ran out the room, making sure the door didn't make too much noise as he closed it behind Brock.

He ran to his temporary room and closed the door before Brock could come in. He sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. Ash couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how much emotion that one word can have. It can cause joy and pain, hugs and tears.

Ash stared at the floor. He started to think about what could have caused her to write such a strong word.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon and I probably never will.

Please review and I'll return the favor!

* * *

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum didn't know how long he sat there before he drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of a cerulean- blue book and a word written in cursive. When he woke up it was around 1 A.M. He walked over to a window and looked out. There was a long courtyard with an Olympic size swimming pool full of pokemon. Ash could see some staryu shining at the bottom of the water.

"I still don't understand it…When she invited us here, I planned to ask her to come traveling with us again. But now…I'm not so sure she'll even want to come." He muttered to himself. He sat back down on the bed and started to think where this all could have started…

----------------------------------------------------------Two Days Ago--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brock, I'm here!" Ash Ketchum yelled into the Pewter City Gym.

"Ash?" a familiar voice echoed back at him. "You're here too?" A girl with bright red hair and cerulean eyes stepped into the gym.

"Misty?" He asked, confused. Misty ran up to him and gave him a hug. He felt shivers go down his spine as she stepped back to look him in the face.

"I just came by to ask Brock something…I didn't expect you to be here! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She said fast.

"It's great to see you too Misty! You look different from the last time I saw you…" he let the sentence hang in the air. She had let her hair grow out past her shoulders and had actually worn it down for once! Her brilliant cerulean eyes were the same as ever, they might even have had more sparkle than the last time he saw her.

"I couldn't find Brock to talk to him, but now I can ask you too!" she said excitedly.

"Ask me what?" he asked.

"Would you like to spend a week at the gym with me? My sisters are finally ready to be gym leaders again, so they asked if I wanted a week off. I didn't really want to go on a cruise or anything, so I decided to ask Brock to stay with me so he could tell me all about Hoenn!"

Ash didn't exactly know what to say. He wanted to say yes, but part of him held him back. What if he had changed since he had gone off to travel in Hoenn? What if she didn't like him? The thoughts raged in his head and before he had actually decided he blurted out a yes to Misty.

"Oh that's great!" she gave him another hug. "Now we need to find Brock. Where could he be during the middle of the day?" They both thought about what she had just said and laughed. After they stopped they said simultaneously, "The Pokemon Center."

They walked slowly to the Pokemon Center. They talked of Ash's travels and Misty's gym battles. She seemed impressed about how he had gotten better at battling. Once they had gotten to the Center, Ash felt extremely happy. He had missed Misty most of all when he had left. He missed them arguing and then making up. He missed them staying up at night with Brock and talking about the adventure they had that afternoon. He missed just seeing her face.

They walked together through the sliding glass doors. The first thing they saw was Brock flirting with Nurse Joy. They both sighed. He will never learn, will he? Misty went over and grabbed his ear just like old times. Brock struggled until he saw that it was Misty, then gave her a big hug.

"Misty! It's been a while…and Ash is back too!" he said when he saw Ash standing by the door. "What do I owe this unexpected visit from both of you?"

"I just wanted to come by and say hello, but Misty has a better plan." Ash said.

"A better plan? I'm listening." Brock said.

Misty recited her plan at top speed. Brock had a hard time keeping up and had to stop her to ask questions.

After Brock had said yes to Misty's idea, the three of them went back to the Pewter City Gym. They spent the afternoon talking and playing with their pokemon. The trio ate and laughed. At one point during the dinner the conversation switched to when they were going to leave for Cerulean City.

"I think we should head through Mount. Moon. It's the shortest route and we haven't been that way in years." Misty suggested.

"That's a great idea, Mist!" Ash said.

They all went to bed early that night to get ready for the journey to Cerulean City.


End file.
